


Working overtime

by BrotherWhy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, clinicplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy
Summary: Yugi's working at his own office as a physician when his employee, Yami, is asking him for a special favour.





	Working overtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the famous ART Sunday!  
> Topic: CLINICPLAY  
> Enjoy! :3

‘THUMP’

Yugi let his forehead hit the table.

It was late in the evening already, but the list of patients wasn’t getting any shorter.

He sighed.

The young physician always thought working at his own office would be easier than spending his life in a busy hospital.

But apparently, that was not the case.

 

He was the only doctor here, and so there weren’t any colleagues who could help him.

And Yugi had to admit that he worked very slow in comparison to other doctors. He just spent too much time talking to his patients.

 

The door swung open, and Yami stepped into the consulting room, his arms full of papers.

“You need to fill out these…”, he mumbled, reading through them as he was approaching the table, Yugi was sitting at.

 

“But I don’t want to.” he answered with dead eyes.

 

Yami looked at him and started laughing. “Come on, big doc, there are only a few left! And I’m sure you’re excited for any rash, diarrhoea and warts that are waiting for you!”

 

“...Fuck you, too.”

 

Yami smiled at him brightly, patting his shoulder.

“Always remember…”

He leaned in closer, whispering in Yugi’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“…You chose this job.”

 

Yugi mumbled something inaudible in his frustration, making Yami chuckle even more.

 

“Hey… by the way…”, Yami began slowly, letting his delicate fingers wander over Yugi’s neck, watching him tremble at his touch.

 

Yugi bit his lip and stared at him, trying his best to suppress his physical reactions.

 

“What do you want?” he asked coldly, swallowing at his tone.

He knew Yami very well. And he knew that he wanted something.

 

Yami smiled mischievously, slowly beginning to massage Yugi’s tense shoulders, leaning in closer.

“Ooh… doctor… why so angry? Look how overworked you are…”

 

His breath, so near at Yugi’s ear, made him shiver and he swallowed dryly, trying to suppress a moan when the older man tightened his grip.

God, Yami was so great at massages. And he really needed it.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the touch.

 

Yami smiled triumphantly.

“What about… doing me – your favourite and best nurse – a favour?”

His words were dripping with honey.

 

Yugi felt his mind grow dizzy and tried his best to think about the words he just heard.

 

“I don’t care… just don’t stop, please.”, he mumbled, leaning his head back, enjoying the sound of Yami chuckling near his ear.

 

“You’re begging so nicely, doctor…”, the man behind him answered, clearly satisfied.

 

On other days, Yugi would be frustrated about that situation. Yami only needed a few moments to convince him of something. His power over him was alarming.

But today, Yugi didn’t care. He was tired as fuck, and Yami was the only one left of his employees. The other ones were on vacation or ill at home.

 

The young man blinked rapidly at this thought, slowly lifting his head.

 

Yami was the only one left today.

There were a few patients in the waiting room, but nobody else.

Nobody would come in.

 

As if he could read his mind, Yami grinned at him, showing his teeth.

 

Very, very slowly, the older man straddled the doctor and Yugi could feel his pants grow tight.

 

They worked together for a while now and it was obvious that they liked each other. But Yugi tried his best to refuse him in the past.

He was his employee. He couldn’t … fuck him or anything.

 

Sweating, he realised how close Yami’s face was to his and he swallowed dryly.

“W..What… Yami… no…”, he stuttered, shifting uncomfortably under the nurse’s body.

 

“Shhh… Relax… Nobody’s here…”

Yami placed a finger on Yugi’s lips, and the younger one was mesmerized by the beauty of the crimson, dark eyes in front of him.

 

Everybody thought they looked alike, but in such moments, Yugi was just stunned. The beautiful, slender, muscular man looked nothing like is own reflection in the mirror.

But… was it weird to fancy him, when everybody thought they were twins?

 

Yugi even had to explain a lot when he hired the nurse. It was just complicated.

 

 _But worth every second_ , he thought, hearing his heart beat loudly in his chest.

 

He never understood why Yami tried to flirt with him – except for his money of course – and even now he was convinced that he only searched nearness because of the ‘favour’ he mentioned.

 

Looking him deep in the eyes, he tried to contain himself.

“Tell me, what do you want?”

His voice was hoarse and weak and Yugi cursed internally.

 

Yami smiled, stroking Yugi’s chest and playing with one of the buttons of his white coat.

“Well… I have a very dear friend. And he needs to see a doctor. But he doesn’t have one yet… and so I thought…”

 

“Why?”, Yugi interrupted him. “There are plenty of doctors, why me?”

 

Yami cupped his face and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Because he wants the best doctor.”

 

Yugi averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“Oh, shut up.”, he mumbled, but was forced to look at Yami again, when he tightened his grip.

 

“I’m not kidding. I see every day what a great physician you are. That’s why I recommended you. Just… please. Please, I do everything you want.” Yami began to grin with his last words, and Yugi felt his pants grow even tighter.

 

Fuck.

 

“Okay, okay. Just shut up and get off of me!”, he muttered, trying to push the bigger body off of him.

 

“Thank you! You’re the best!”

Placing a warm kiss on Yugi’s cheek, Yami stood up and left the room instantly, leaving Yugi alone with his erection at the table.

 

 _I will regret this_ , he thought, cursing himself for his stupidity.

 

Why did he always have to think with his dick?

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Two hours later, Yugi watched the last patient, an elderly woman, slowly leave the room.

 

Sighing, he ruffled his hair and started to go through some paperwork, which was left on his desk. He really just wanted to go home.

Suppressing a yawn, he looked at Yami, who was entering the room, stretching himself.

 

“You did it!”, the nurse said, smiling at him brightly.

Yugi frowned.

 

Yami looked a lot more excited than he should.

Something was wrong.

 

“Where is your friend? I want to go home.”, he mentioned coldly, continuing to sign the prescriptions in front of him.

He felt Yami watch him intensely and swallowed.

 

The older man slowly approached the desk, like a cat watching its prey, and Yugi felt himself getting hot and cold at the same time.

 

He should leave. Now.

 

“He is waiting for you outside, doctor.”, Yami whispered and when their eyes met, Yugi met two deep, dark pupils, widened with lust.

Trembling, he tightened the grip around the pen in his hand, almost snapping it in two.

 

“T-Then… send him in.”

His voice was barely a whisper.

Why did he sound so weak?

 

Yami stopped in his movement, tilting his head back and laughed wonderfully. Mesmerized by the sound, Yugi stared at him, feeling a deep wave of desire build up in his stomach.

“As you wish, doctor.”

 

The nurse left the room again and Yugi sighed.

That was a bad idea.

He really should go home.

But he had said he would help Yami’s friend…

Why did he always have to be so naïve?

 

The minutes passed and Yugi heard nothing from the hallway.

 

Frowning, he began to read through his paperwork again, but had to admit, that he couldn’t concentrate anymore.

Yami’s behaviour was questionable.

What kind of friend was this?

 

Slowly rising to his feet, Yugi stretched himself and headed for the door, when it swung open and he almost ran into a tall body. Stepping back, he stared at the man who was standing right in front of him, feeling his heart skip a beat.

 

A young man was looking at him with blue eyes shining brightly, his brunette strands hung in his beautiful, sharp shaped face.

 

Unable to stop himself, Yugi raked his gaze over the tall and muscular body, down to the perfectly fitting trousers and the shining, black shoes back up to his crotch.

 

He could see a rather prominent outline under the fabric and Yugi felt himself blush a crimson red.

This man was fucking hot.

 

A harmonic laughter brought him back to reality.

“Oh, you like him. I’m glad.”

 

In the next moment, Yami emerged from his position behind the tall man and Yugi felt his head spin wildly.

Trembling, he was looking for something to hold on, but the stranger caught him before he could hit the floor, smirking at him.

 

What. The. Fuck.

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. Yugi was sure he would die in this moment.

 

Right in front of him, Yami chuckled, clearly satisfied. He wasn’t wearing his work outfit anymore. A shiny red and white cloth like a breath of nothing was wrapped around his body. It suited him like a second skin and Yugi realised with a jolt, that it was a latex dress. It ended just below his groin, showing everything and nothing at the same time.

 

Yugi could see the form of Yami’s muscles underneath the fabric. A big red cross was placed in the stomach region and another one was on a hood in Yami’s hair. Thin white suspenders connected the space between the dress and the shining red over knee latex boots.

 

Yami was wearing a latex nurse outfit.

 

He was looking like he jumped out of the dirtiest porn Yugi had ever seen.

 

 _And one of the best ones_ , he admitted in his mind, cursing himself for his thoughts.

 

His dick was twitching desperately in his underwear and his breath came in small pants.

“Wh…What…”, he stuttered, still trying to find his balance.

 

Yami smiled. It was a wide, evil grin and Yugi felt himself grow numb, like a pray animal watching its hunter.

“I’m glad you like it. I ordered it just for you.”, Yami stated, slowly approaching him.

 

“Am I a pretty nurse, doctor?”, he asked, slowly letting his fingers stroke over the fabric, creating the typical sound of latex.

Yugi couldn’t suppress a whimper.

 

The man behind him chuckled quietly, helping him to stand stable again.

Yugi stumbled a few steps away from the two men, trying to contain himself, breathing shakily.

 

“What…”

He couldn’t find his voice.

 

“Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Nice to meet you.” the stranger finally introduced himself and Yugi shivered at the deep tone of his voice.

Fuck.

This didn’t help to lessen his erection.

 

“How about you sit down, doctor? You look a bit pale.”, Yami mentioned and Yugi felt himself nod, sitting down in his chair, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

 

This had to be a dream.

_A really wet dream._

What was wrong with him?

 

He opened his eyes again, just to discover that Yami was now near him. With every movement Yugi could see the latex getting stretched and he desperately tried to think about something different.

 

“I knew you have a kink…”, the nurse whispered, more to himself than to Yugi, and smiled triumphantly.

 

With shaking fingers, Yugi loosened the tie around his neck, trying to breathe properly.

“What… is… this…”, he finally managed to ask, staring at the other two men in the room.

 

Yami smiled politely and bowed, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“Of course, back to the topic doctor. The young CEO here is my… partner.”

Yugi swallowed at the word and watched Yami take Kaiba’s hand.

 

“And… he has some medical issues.” The older man winked at the doctor and Yugi blinked rapidly.

Why did he have the feeling that Kaiba didn’t have any issues?

 

“This… this is just wrong. Just… We all just should go home.”

Yugi’s voice was hoarse and shaking and it didn’t sound at all like he was convinced by his words. And he had to admit, he wasn’t.

 

Yami tilted his head, glared at him and slowly began to unbutton Kaiba’s shirt.

“But doctor… who could help him when not you?” he asked, his voice dripping with honey.

 

Yugi swallowed and stared at the naked chest of the stranger, mesmerized by the muscles appearing underneath the fabric. The CEO locked eyes with him and Yugi was lost. He was drowning in the deep oceans of blue and his boner was screaming at him to be freed.

Sweating, he ruffled his hair with shaking fingers.

 

“What… what is… the problem?” he heard himself ask.

Kaiba smirked. He stopped looking at Yugi and was watching Yami, who was still busy undressing him.

“Yeah, Pharaoh. What is the problem?”

 

The young doctor blinked in confusion, trying to process what he had heard, but there was no time.

Yami glanced at him, his eyes wide with lust.

“I think Seto has some issues with… his prostate. Am I right, baby?”

 

Yugi saw Kaiba’s eyes widen for a moment, before he stiffened and nodded slightly.

The confusion was too much.

“What… is happening here?” Yugi stuttered, staring at the couple.

 

Yami slowly turned to him, getting closer with every step and Yugi wished he wouldn’t have asked.

“You know… Seto has been a very… very bad boy…”, the older man stated, grabbing the revolving chair, Yugi was sitting on, and turning it to him.

“And I don’t like bad boys. So… he has to be punished.”

 

Yugi’s head started spinning when Yami straddled him, his body hot against his own.

“And since you are such a nice, helpful doctor… I thought you would help me.”

 

The physician was blinking at him, trying his best to make sense out of his words, but he couldn’t. A slender hand found its way down to his pants and Yami pressed his fingers against the bulge, making Yugi moan.

 

He began to massage his dick through the fabric and Yugi couldn’t help himself. He threw his head back, closing his eyes, enjoying the wonderful touch.

 

Fuck everything.

He just wanted to cum.

He grinded his hips upwards and hissed painfully when Yami tightened the grip on his balls.

“No. Never do that.”, Yami growled, his dominance filling up the whole room.

 

In the next moment, his voice was soft and mischievous as always.

“So… doctor. You want to help us?”

The nurse slowly stroked over his chest, before he flicked Yugi’s nipples under the fabric, grinning at the whimper he earned.

 

He leaned closer, his lips slightly touching Yugi’s earshell. “I know you want it.”

Yugi swallowed dryly, before he nodded, his mind dizzy with arousal.

He was putty in Yami’s hands.

 

“Good.”

The older man got up, letting Yugi feel cold and lonely, and approached Kaiba.

A strong hand grabbed the hair at the CEO’s neck and Yami dragged him to the examination table.

 

“Undress. Now.”

Kaiba nodded instantly, trying his best to get rid of his clothes as fast as possible and Yugi watched him with admiration.

He shoved his hand into his pants and hissed at the touch of his own cold hand, slowly stroking his dick.

 

Yami heard this and turned to him, his glare cold as stone. In the next moment he was above him, grabbing the loose tie from his neck.

 

“Oh no, doctor. As your nurse… I recommend you to not do that.”

He tied Yugi’s hands together expertly and the young doctor watched him, stuttering inaudible things, his defence barely existing.

“I need you… exactly in this state.”, Yami continued, smiling at him, his eyes twinkling dangerously. “You will thank me later.”

 

With this, he turned back to Kaiba, who was standing right in front of him, totally naked, waiting for his instructions.

 

“On all fours.”, Yami commanded, pointing at the table.

Kaiba whimpered quietly and when he moved, Yugi could see his erection standing upright, begging for attention.

 

God, this man was all he had ever dreamed of.

He just wanted to get fucked by him...

Watching Kaiba’s member bob up and down with the movement, Yugi imagined it being placed right inside of him, and he let out a tiny moan.

 

Kaiba was now positioned on his knees on the table, his ass in the air, trembling in a mixture of excitement and fear.

Yami was looking at him, deeply satisfied.

 

The nurse grabbed a pair of latex gloves from the package at the table and slowly, very slowly, began to put them on, locking eyes with Kaiba the whole time.

The brunette man was sweating and trembling, clearly immense aroused.

 

A loud ‘SMACK’ filled the air, when Yami let the fabric hit his skin and Yugi shivered, trying to rub his dick through the fabric with both of his hands.

 

He didn’t know how long he could take this anymore.

Yami turned to face him, tilting his head.

 

“So, tell me doctor… What do I need to do when examining this young man? I just want to make sure his prostate is fine.” He winked at him and Yugi heard himself and Kaiba whimpering at the same time.

The young doctor cleared his throat, desperately trying to collect his thoughts.

 

“The patient has given informed consent?”, Yugi asked, swallowing.

Yami looked at him for a moment, before he threw his head back in laughter, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably in the movement.

It was beautiful.

 

“Oh, you’re so funny.”, the nurse finally stated, wiping a tear away under his eyes.

“But yes. I have his consent.” He grinned at Yugi widely, showing his teeth again.

 

Yugi let out a shaking breath, before nodding numbly.

 

“L-Lube. You need… lube.”, he stuttered, watching Yami head for the closet on his left. He took a bottle with lube and placed it next to Kaiba’s trembling body.

With a slow movement, he wetted his finger with the substance, looking at Yugi with a meaningful glare.

Then he straightened, waiting for further instructions.

 

Yugi again was stuck at the way Yami’s body was enveloped by the latex and he blinked when their eyes met.

 

“Okay… then… you have to inspect the area before touching it…”, Yugi told him in a professional tone, but still with a shaking voice.

Yami smiled, before he caressed with one hand Kaiba’s back, scratching slightly with his latex clad fingers over the skin, caressing his butt cheeks and pushing them apart carefully.

 

Kaiba shivered under the touch, breathing heavily. He turned his head and looked at his partner with heavy eyes, biting his lip.

Yugi stared right at his entrance.

“Like that?”, Yami whispered, looking back at the doctor.

He nodded stiffly.

 

“Now… put your finger on the entrance, but don’t enter it. Just wait for the perianal reflex.”

Yami did what Yugi told him, placing his right index finger at Kaiba’s anus and chuckled, when he felt the rim tighten under his touch.

 

Kaiba moaned quietly.

 

“Carefully push your finger in, but only a few centimetres. Feel how the muscle moves around your finger. Then turn it and palpate the full 360 degrees.” Yugi’s voice grew more stable and he felt more confident explaining stuff he dealt with every day.

He watched Yami executed his orders with anticipation.

 

Kaiba trembled, when he was entered, letting out shaky breath. He felt how Yami stretched him thickly and almost lost his mind.

 

“Shh, baby. Everything is okay. You like that? I just have to make sure you’re healthy.”, Yami whispered softly while turning his finger inside the CEO.

 

When he looked at Yugi again, he bit his lip.

“Oh doctor, can I enter him now completely?”, he asked suggestively and Yugi felt his chest burn with desire.

He nodded slowly.

 

“Stick your finger in as far as possible and make the same movement again. Turn 360 degrees to palpate the whole intestinal mucosa and then, at 12 o’clock, you’ll find the prostate.”, Yugi told him, his voice growing weak during the last words.

 

Yami smirked devilishly, before shoving his full finger inside Kaiba.

The young CEO moaned heavily and was shaking uncontrollably when Yami moved his finger inside him. A loud ‘SMACK’ cut through the atmosphere and Yugi watched the red imprint of Yami’s hand appear on Kaiba’s butt.

“Hold still, will you?”, the nurse demanded and Kaiba nodded, whimpering.

When Yami turned his finger to 12 o’clock, he hit the prostate and Kaiba cried out.

“Ah, there it is.”, the older man said, grinning widely.

 

Yugi swallowed.

“It should feel like your tensed base of your thumb, having the size of a chestnut and it should have two lobes with a sulcus in it.”, he explained slowly, trying his best to massage his dick with his tied hands without Yami noticing it.

 

Yami made a thinking face and palpated Kaiba’s prostate with accuracy, making the young men cry out and arch his back.

 

Kaiba’s dick was shining with precum in the white lights of the examination lamps and Yami leaned forward to stroke his dick with his left hand while still hitting his prostate with his right finger.

“You like that, baby?”, he whispered with a dark voice and Kaiba nodded shakily.

In the next moment, Yami grabbed him by the balls and he collapsed on his elbows, hissing in pain.

“I can’t hear you.”

Kaiba swallowed, closing his eyes.

“Y-Yes, P-Pharaoh… I-I… I really l-like t-that…”, he stuttered, his words a complete mess.

 

Yami smiled, satisfied.

“I’m glad to hear that, baby.”

 

And with that, he withdrew, letting Kaiba cry out desperately.

The CEO collapsed on the table, panting and shivering, and Yami chuckled.

 

“Oh, you wanted to cum, didn’t you? But baby, this was just a medical examination. I just wanted to make sure you’re healthy. Nothing else.”, the nurse whispered, slowly stroking through Kaiba’s hair with his left hand.

 

Right after finishing his sentence, Yami grabbed him by the neck and forced him into a sitting position. He cupped Kaiba’s face and looked deep into his eyes.

“We’re not finished. You were a really naughty boy. So… you will sit here and watch us, and you are not allowed to touch yourself. If you do so anyway, I will punish you even harder. Did you understand that?”

 

Yugi shivered at Yami’s cold voice, wondering how a man in a latex dress could have such a power over him.

 

“Yes… Pharaoh…”, Kaiba answered weakly and Yami stroked his dick once more, before slowly turning to Yugi.

 

“So…”, he began, approaching him in slow motion, taking off his gloves and tossing them in the corner. “Look at you, doctor. My beautiful doctor.”, Yami whispered, stroking his cheek softly before slapping Yugi right on the face.

 

Yugi’s head spun wildly and he cried out, staring at the older man with tears in his eyes.

 

Yami smiled, pleased, and stroked his cheek again.

“This was for touching yourself even though I forbid it.”

Before he could answer, Yugi was slapped again on the other cheek.

“And this was for thinking I wouldn’t notice.”  
Yami’s voice was ringing in his ears.

 

He whimpered, unable to say anything.

The nurse slowly grabbed another pair of latex gloves and put them on, throwing him a suggestive gaze.

 

Yugi was panting in short breaths.

He had never wanted to cum so badly in his life before.

He just wanted to touch Yami’s body, touch the latex…

He stared at Kaiba sitting in the background for a second.

…getting fucked by this handsome stranger and have the best orgasm of his life.

Was that too much to ask?

 

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Yami opened his belt with a yank, grinning at him widely.

Yugi heard Kaiba hissing in the distance and he swallowed.

The CEO looked at him, breathing shakily.

 

“Tell me, doctor. How long did you wait for this?”, Yami asked, his voice barely more than a breath.

The physician turned to him again and didn’t want to answer, but when he thought about Yami’s reaction when Kaiba didn’t answer him, he began to stutter: “L-Long.”

 

The nurse chuckled.

“Oh, I bet that. And I always wanted you… but you were refusing me, just because I am your employee…”

 

He unbuttoned Yugi’s pants while he spoke, pushing them down alongside with his boxers.

Yugi hissed, when the cold air met the hot flesh.

 

Kaiba let out a quiet whimper in the corner, but Yami ignored him.

He slightly touched the tip of Yugi’s dick, sending shivers down his spine and Yugi moaned at the touch.

 

He was too aroused. He was oversensitive.

He was sure to cum in a few more strokes.

 

As if he could read his mind, Yami took his time.

He only let one finger wander alongside Yugi’s shaft, but the touch of the latex against his dick was almost too much.

 

Yugi threw his head back, wanting to grind his hips forward so badly, but he suppressed the urge.

He really didn’t want to be slapped again.

Yami sensed this and smirked.

 

“Look at you. Always the ambitious doctor. Always wanting to be the best.”

 

Slowly, he wrapped his whole hand around Yugi’s member, watching him tremble and moan.

Kaiba whimpered louder in his corner, but he didn’t dare to touch himself.

 

“You will not cum until I say so.” Yami’s voice was cold as ice when he looked at Yugi.

Yugi managed to blink at him, nodding dizzy.

 

A wave of pain rushed through his groin when Yami twisted his nipple tightly.

“Answer me.” He hissed.

“Y-Yes!”, Yugi cried with tears in his eyes.

 

“Good.” The nurse showed him an evil grin before he withdrew from his balls and began to stroke him steadily, sending heavy shivers down his spine.

Yugi moaned and trembled, his breath coming in short pants.

A deep wave of lust built up in his stomach and he could feel an orgasm approach.

 

He heard Kaiba moaning with him and looked at him. The CEO was shifting back and forth on the table, sitting on his palms, desperately trying to find some friction, the tip of his dick shining in an angry shade of crimson.

“I… I…”, the doctor stuttered, looking at his nurse, who was smiling mischievously.

 

“Yes, doctor? How can I help you?”, Yami asked sweetly, while stroking Yugi’s member in earnest.

“I… P-Please…”

Yami smiled. “What?”

“P-Please… l-let… let me come…”, Yugi panted, his whole body shaking like a leaf.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He was looking at Yami, his eyes heavy with lust, still begging him for mercy.

And Yami heard him.

 

 “You may come now, doctor.”, he said, his voice dripping with honey.

 

It only took a few more strokes for Yugi to come thickly into Yami’s hand, crying out heavily.

 

He heard his blood rush in his ears and his head spun wildly, as he tried to find his way back to reality.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Yami leaning over Kaiba, who was desperately begging at him.

“Please... P-Please, Pharaoh…”

 

The nurse smiled at him, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

“You think you deserve that? This is a punishment.”

 

Kaiba swallowed dryly. He let his head sink and shivered at the touch of Yami’s hand, which stroked his head gently.

“I apologize. I do not judge. It is your decision after all.” the CEO whispered with a shaking voice.

 

“That’s right baby.”

 

Yugi watched the couple, mesmerized by the pure raw vulnerability of Kaiba.

 

“…But you didn’t touch yourself. You withstood. You took this punishment very well.”, Yami said softly and Kaiba looked at him with wide, sparkling eyes. He clearly was enjoying the words of praise.

 

Yami smiled at him warmly. He placed one hand over Kaiba’s and led it in the direction of his member.

“You were a good boy. You are allowed to touch yourself now”, the nurse whispered in his ear. Yugi almost couldn’t understand what he said.

 

Kaiba blinked at him rapidly before he slowly began to stroke himself, lifting his head.

The two looked each other deep in the eyes as Kaiba masturbated in earnest and Yugi felt his cheeks heat up. It was an unbelievable intimate, but beautiful sight.

 

“Cum for me, baby.”

Yami’s voice was clearly audible over Kaiba’s heavy pants.

 

In the next moment, Yugi saw him orgasm on the examination table and for a few minutes, the air was just filled with the heavy breaths of three men.

 

Yami’s erection was clearly visible under the latex dress when he stood up, but he just cleared his throat and pulled off his gloves, smirking at Yugi.

“You happy you worked overtime today?”

 

Yugi looked at him, feeling dizzy and warm.

“Oh yes.”

 

“Good. Thank you for your help. We’ll leave now.” Yami stated sweetly, grinning at him.

 

Yugi blinked, deeply confused, and watched Yami helping Kaiba get dressed.

“W-What?”

 

The nurse ignored him completely, when he whispered reassuring phrases at the CEO, caressing his cheek gently.

 

“What do you mean?” Yugi shifted in his seat, trying to loosen the tie around his wrists.

 

Kaiba looked at him once more in a strange way, before he left the room.

 

“I mean… that we’re done here. Seto received his punishment. And you helped me punish him. Thank you for that.”

Yami’s voice was so cold, Yugi felt himself shiver.

“Have a good night. See you tomorrow.”

 

And with that, he closed the door behind him.

Yugi was left behind, his wrist tied together, sitting half naked in his chair, freezing at the feeling of the drying cum on his stomach.

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot! Let me hear your thoughts! :3  
> It was important to me to describe the dominance/submission dynamics between Seto and Yami - and the rules that come with it. For example, no exchange of body fluids. That is why nobody fucked. I'm sorry. (or am I?) ;) 
> 
> Thank you venom_for_free for your unbelievable amount of patience with me while correcting it! I LOVE YOU! <3


End file.
